Fixing Mistakes
by Trace Carter
Summary: In response to my own challenge. As Lelouch closed his eyes and accepted his death, he wished that he could fix things, so Nunnally wouldn't have to cry. Fortunately for him, an all powerful entity owed him a favor. Second time's the charm...right? rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass**

**Fixing Mistakes**

**Alright, in response to my own Code Geass Challenge I am writing my first Code Geass story. Funny fact, this story is a result of me having a dream that motivated me to write. I actually have not seen much of the anime, but have read lots of fanfiction, so hopefully I can fill in the blanks where it is needed, but forgive me if it isn't the best work I've done.**

**Some scenes here will be inspired from R4 by Eternal Payne**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter doesn't own Code Geass. Though I would like a Geass.**

**Chapter 1: Shinjuku awakening**

xXBlack KingXx

'So this is my fate,' thought the Demon Emperor Lelouch as he lay in a puddle of his own blood while it flowed out of a stab wound in his chest, 'perhaps this is what I deserve.'

As his energy faded, he noticed that his sister, Nunnally, had taken his hand and stiffened in shock and horror.

'So you figured it out,' thought Lelouch as Nunnaly began to cry and begged him to stay with her, "Yes, I destroy worlds…and create them…anew."

As Lelouch's eyes began to close for their final time, he gazed at Nunnaly's face, 'My only regret, is that I can't go back and make sure you would never cry like this.'

"**Is that what you want?**" asked a voice that was filled with power and authority, "**Then I shall grant that wish, and repay my debt.**"

"He must not die!"

Lelouch's eyes snapped open and he found himself standing in a familiar ruined building in the Shinjuku Ghetto, watching as his companion and contractor CC took a bullet that was meant for him.

'Could it be?' thought the former Demon Emperor.

"Do you have any last words?" asked the soldier that had shot CC.

"Just one," said Lelouch as his Geass flared in his eye, "_**Obey!**_"

"Yes your highness!" said the soldiers as they stood at attention.

"Now," said Lelouch, "disrobe and shoot yourselves, but do not get any blood on the clothes."

Once the soldiers were dead, Lelouch took a gun from one of them and waited. Just as expected, a Knightmare Frame arrived in the ruined building.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the pilot.

"My name is Allen Spacer," said Lelouch, using the same story as the previous time, "My father is a duke. I require an escort out of the ghetto. My ID is in my pocket."

Just like last time, the cockpit opened and Villetta Nu emerged.

"_**Obey!**_" said Lelouch as he activated his Geass.

'Should I follow the script?' thought Lelouch, 'it didn't go that well last time. I think I have an idea.'

"You will give me your Knightmare," said Lelouch, "then you will remain here for fifteen minutes before returning to your allies. You will not investigate this incident and if anyone instructs you too, you will pretend to and tell them you couldn't find any information."

"Yes your highness," said Villetta, "the code is XG21G2D4."

Lelouch climbed into the Sutherland and drove out of the building.

"So we begin again," said Lelouch.

xXRed QueenXx

Kallen Koizuki was having an interesting day. The last thing she remembered was seeing the death of Lelouch the Demon Emperor at the hands of Zero, and realizing the truth behind the events that were happening. The next thing she knew, she was back at the Shinjuku Ghetto incident piloting her old Glascow.

"What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed as she took down an enemy Sutherland with her slash harkens.

"The west entrance," said a familiar voice over the radio, "use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

Kallen smirked. It looked like time really had reset.

"Right," said Kallen as she jumped onto the railroad tracks.

"Pathetic Eleven," growled one of the enemy pilots, "all you do is run."

"Now," said the voice, "jump onto the train."

Kallen jumped and ended up on a passing train.

"You won't get away," growled an enemy pilot, "target that Glascow!"

Suddenly, one of the Sutherlands turned and opened fire on its comrades, giving Kallen a chance to take them out with her slash harkens.

"Friendly fire?" exclaimed one unit as the Sutherland fired on it forcing the pilot to eject.

"Thanks for that," said Kallen as she turned to see that the Sutherland that had saved her had vanished, 'Just like last time,' she thought.

"Kallen!" called Ohgi, the leader of the resistance cell that Kallen was a part of.

"He contacted you as well?" asked Kallen, though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," said Ohgi, "Yoshida's group should be arriving soon as well."

Soon the rest of the resistance group arrived and the radio activated again.

"Are you the one in charge?" asked the voice.

"Yes," said Ohgi.

"Then I present to you the contents of this train. Use them to secure your victory. If you wish to win however, you should follow my orders."

Kallen used her Knightmare to rip open the container and reveal numerous brand new Sutherland Knightmare Frames.

"What do you think Ohgi?" asked one of the resistance members.

"The guy seems legit," said another.

"Alright," said Ohgi, "what do you need us to do?"

"I will be giving you special codenames for this operation," said the voice, "woman in the Glascow, what is the status of your Energy filler?"

"About 15 minutes," said Kallen.

"Recharge it," said the voice, "your group will run decoy."

xXWhite KnightXx

Suzaku opened his eyes and winced from the bright light overhead. He wondered why he had a pain in his chest area and how he ended up on what felt like a hospital cot.

"So are we having a bad day?" asked a familiar voice.

Suzaku turned to see Loyd sitting next to his bed and realized that he wasn't wearing the mask of Zero or the uniform.

"Is something the matter?" asked Loyd as Suzaku looked around to see if he could find the uniform.

"You're lucky to be alive," said Cecile as she walked into the room, "this watch saved your life."

Suzaku looked and was shocked to see Cecile holding up his father's pocket watch.

'That watch, I lost it after the Shinjuku incident,' thought Suzaku, 'but that means…'

"Private Kururugi," said Loyd, "have you had any experience in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"Just a bit," said Suzaku, knowing where this was going, "but I thought Elevens couldn't become Knights?"

"Well," said Loyd, "I'm offering you the chance to pilot the only Knightmare of its kind. What do you say?"

"I'll do it," said Suzaku.

xXRed QueenXx

"Are you sure this isn't a trap," said Tamaki as he settled into the cockpit of a Sutherland, "the IFF beacons are disabled."

"Our enemies have the advantage," said Ohgi, "they have no need for traps. Let's move."

"P1, are you in position?" asked the voice over the radio.

"We are," said Ohgi, "what can we call you?"

"I can't give you my real name," said the voice, "now get ready, your enemies should be approaching. Shoot through the wall in t-23 seconds."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Tamaki, "How can we trust you if we don't even know your name?"

"Let's get into positions," said Ohgi.

"You're actually listening to him?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Three, two, one, FIRE!"

The Sutherlands fired at the wall, their bullets tearing through the concrete and taking out the enemy Knightmares that passed by.

"P1, P4, P7," said the voice, "move a hundred meters to the right and fire your harkens at 3 o'clock!"

xXGrey RookXx

"The enemy is moving towards G 28!" said an officer.

"Send Laslo's…I mean Glaubley's Squad!" yelled Bartley.

"Does this mean they have military weaponry?" said Prince Clovis.

"Sir Glaubey has ejected," said an officer, "his unit has been lost!"

"Change our codes," yelled Bartley, "they're intercepting our transmissions!"

"We've already done it four times!" exclaimed an officer.

"Do it again!" said Bartley.

"Good afternoon," said Loyd cheerily as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" growled Bartley, "We're in the middle of an operation!"

"I just thought I'd offer the services of the ASEEC's special weapon," said Loyd.

"Not now!" growled Clovis, "We're in the middle of an operation."

xXBlack KingXx

Lelouch smirked as he watched Clovis's forces frantically try to counter his maneuvers. He had had the resistance members head into the subway systems to get into position under the streets as the Brittanian Knightmare Frames approached.

"And with this, I call check," said Lelouch before instructing the resistance members to destroy the supports for the subway system, causing the road to cave in.

xXGrey RookXx

"Who the hell could be commanding them?" exclaimed Clovis, "He's better than Todoh even was. Loyd!"

"Yes, your highness?" asked Loyd.

"Can it win? Can your toy beat them?" asked Clovis.

Loyd smiled, "Your highness, the Lancelot will do more than that."

xXWhite KnightXx

"So did you read the manual?" asked Cecile as Suzaku boarded the Lancelot.

"Yup," said Suzaku, "cover to cover." It wasn't even a lie. He did read the manual, before he was sent back to the past.

"Impressive," said Cecile, "well, be careful out there."

"Don't worry about me," said Suzaku, "I'll end this."

Suzaku then launched from the hanger and into the battle zone.

xXBlack King/Red QueenXx

Lelouch watched all that was happening through the readout in his stolen Sutherland.

'If I'm not mistaken, then the Lancelot will be making its debut soon,' thought Lelouch, "All forces, prepare to fall back. Use the old tunnels to escape."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Tamaki over the radio, "We're winning!"

"The Britannian forces have deployed an experimental Knightmare Frame," said Lelouch, "it can easily outperform any other Knightmare frame currently in existence. You won't survive an encounter with it."

"Alright," said Kallen's voice, "let's get out of here."

"Are you kidding me, Kallen?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"This guy has delivered us a victory because we trusted him," said Kallen, "the least we can do is put our faith in him and trust that he knows what he's talking about."

"Alright," said Ohgi, "we're pulling out."

"Now then," said Lelouch as he turned off the radio, "time for my next objective."

xXWhite KnightXx

Suzaku was confused as he piloted the Lancelot around the ghettos. From his memories of the previous timeline, there should be more terrorists moving through the ghettos. He only ran into a few retreating Knightmare frames.

"What's going on?" Suzaku wondered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a broadcast over the radio.

"This is Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. I am ordering an immediate cease-fire! You are also to cease all destruction of buildings and property and treat all casualties, be they Britannian or Eleven, as equals. I shall allow no further fighting."

'Looks like Lelouch made his move,' thought Suzaku.

xXCheckmateXx

"Was that satisfactory?" asked Clovis, once he turned off the intercom.

"Very much so," said a man wearing a Britannian royal guard uniform that was pointing a gun to Clovis's head.

"So what now?" asked Clovis, "Do we sing a few songs, or play a game of chess?"

The figure let out a dark chuckle, "Of course not. You stink at chess."

The man pulled off his helmet and cast it aside to reveal the face of Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Clovis, "You're alive!"

"Obviously," said Lelouch, "now,_** give me a copy of all data pertaining to Code-R, and delete the original files.**_"

"Yes, of course," said Clovis as Lelouch's geass took over, "my ring has a microchip with all the data."

Lelouch then took the ring from Clovis's finger and pocketed it, "Now, dear brother. Any last requests?"

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Clovis in a panic, "You can't kill me! We're family!"

"You slaughtered helpless civilians," said Lelouch, "all to fix a mistake you made. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

And with that, Lelouch pulled the trigger, ending the battle of the Shinjuku ghetto once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass**

**Fixing Mistakes**

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. If you've noticed, I've been giving the characters chess designations. I thought it would fit with Lelouch's personality.**

**I was originally going to make this chapter and the next one one big chapter, but I decided to split them up to update sooner and to make it less rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Once again, this chapter is inspired by R4.**

**Chapter 2: Reunions and plans.**

xXBlack King and White BishopXx

After killing Clovis a second time, Lelouch had driven his stolen Sutherland home, after stopping by the warehouse to pick up CC of course. When he arrived at Ashford, he hid the stolen Sutherland and headed up to the living space that he shared with his sister, Nunnally. When he walked into their living space, he saw Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair watching the door…with her eyes open!

"Nunnally," exclaimed Lelouch, "your eyes!"

"Big brother," said Nunnally seriously, "what do the words Zero, Geass, Code, Ragnarok, and Requiem mean to you?"

To say Lelouch was shocked would be like saying Milly was only slightly perverted. How would his innocent little sister know of all these things? Unless…

"Were you brought back too?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," said Nunnally, "why did you do it? Why the Requiem? Why did you have to die?"

By the end of her questions, the young princess was in tears and began sobbing into Lelouch's shirt.

"I'm sorry," said Lelouch, "I wanted to atone for my hand in Euphemia's death and the massacre of her dream of peace. I wanted to make the world a place that you dreamed of."

*slap*

Lelouch could only gape in shock. His sister, his innocent little sister, just slapped him across the face.

"What possessed you to make you think that I'd ever be happy in a world where you're dead?" cried Nunnally angrily.

"I'm sorry Nunnally," apologized Lelouch again, "I promise, this time, I'll do things right and make this world a place where you can smile."

"Just don't leave me this time," said Nunnally as she hugged her brother.

"I promise," said Lelouch.

"Lelouch," said Nunnally once the embrace was over, "is Clovis dead?"

"Yes," said Lelouch, "whatever the reasons may have been, he was slaughtering the innocent people of Japan just to cover up a mistake he made."

"I understand," said Nunnally, "but I don't want to be kept in the dark this time."

"Alright," said Lelouch.

The black prince walked to his room and wasn't surprised to see a certain green-haired witch sitting on his bed.

"Its good to see you awake again," said Lelouch.

"You seem to know a lot," said CC, "more than someone your age should."

"It's not easy to explain," said Lelouch.

"Try," said CC as she narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then," said Lelouch, "I'm a time traveler. This is my second time going through these events. The first time was filled with mistakes that eventually led to my death to ensure peace. As I died, I was suddenly brought back to the Shinjuku ghetto where it all began."

"…Suppose I choose to believe you," said CC, "how would anyone be able to travel to their past?"

"I'm not entirely certain," said Lelouch, "but from what I can figure, the collective unconsciousness of C's world decided to repay me for stopping my parents from using the Sword of Akasha to destroy it."

"So you know of your father's plan then," said CC.

"Yes," said Lelouch, "and I know of the truth behind my mother's death and your part in my father's plans."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked CC.

"I intend to stop him," said Lelouch, "and as long as you do not choose to side with him, I will let you be. Also, I promise that I will help you achieve your true wish."

CC was, for the first time in centuries, speechless. This boy was speaking with wisdom and knowledge that was far beyond his years. Somehow, she felt that she could believe in him and that he wasn't just being confident. Sighing, she laid down on the bed and decided to get some sleep.

xXRed Queen and Black KingXx

The next day found Kallen Koizuki, or Kallen Stadfeld as she was called in school, sitting in the shade eating her lunch. She was still trying to figure out why she was back in the past. She was about to get up to leave, when she saw a familiar figure walk up.

"Lelouch!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a bit surprised you recognized me, miss Stadfeld," said Lelouch as he walked up, "to my knowledge, we were never formally introduced."

"Ah," said Kallen as she tried to don her sickly persona again, "my friends mentioned you in passing."

"That makes sense," said Lelouch, "but I wanted to talk to you about your academics."

"Alright," said Kallen, "what about them?"

"Well," said Lelouch, "the school curriculum requires that each student join a club."

"So you came to recruit me to the Student Council?" asked Kallen.

"Correct," said Lelouch. He was surprised at how she was taking this as compared to the previous time around.

"Then lets go," said Kallen, "I expect that Milly and the others would be in on this too."

This made Lelouch freeze. She couldn't possibly know of that. There was only one way.

"Kallen," said Lelouch, "were you brought back as well?"

Kallen turned to face him, "Yeah."

"Perhaps we should continue this in private," said Lelouch, "meet me at my place after school."

"Alright," said Kallen, "well, should we face the prez's wrath?"

"Let's go," said Lelouch with a chuckle.

xXRed Queen and Black KingXx

"Welcome to our clubroom," said Lelouch as he led Kallen into the large ballroom where the rest of the club was crawling around.

"Oh, Lelouch," said Milly in surprise, "Nina lost some lab data and we're trying to find it."

"I think I see it over there," said Kallen as she pointed to a corner.

"Hey, she's right," said Rivalz, "thanks."

"You really saved us," said Shirley.

"So, Lelouch," said Milly with a crafty smile, "you sure work fast."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lelouch innocently, "I went to talk to Miss Stadfeld about club possibilities, and she herself asked to join the student council."

"He's right," said Kallen softly, keeping with her sickly façade, "I heard things about it and thought it would be better than a sports club for me."

"Well then," said Milly, "welcome to the club, Miss Stadfeld. I'm the president, Milly. Also here is Rivalz, our secretary, and our other members, Shirly and Nina. You've already met our vice president, Lelouch."

"Its nice to meet all of you," said Kallen.

"Well, we were going to prepare some refreshments," said Milly, "but you caught us a bit off guard."

"Don't worry about it," said Kallen, "I'd prefer a quieter gathering."

xXOrange KnightXx

Jeremiah Gottwald was having a confusing day. The last thing he remembered was retreating with the Britannian forces as Lelouch's plan came to fruitarian with the death of the 'Demon Emperor.' The next thing he knew, he was in his office facing Villetta Nu and Kewell Soresi after the Shinjuku incident.

"Are you alright, lord Jeremiah?" asked Villetta.

"Yes," said Jeremiah as he shook his head to clear it, "yes of course. I just was distracted for a moment. Please continue."

"We were discussing what to do about Prince Clovis's death," said Villetta, "our interrogations of his generals and lieutenants have not yielded any answers."

"Perhaps we could take advantage of this situation to eliminate the Honorary Britannian program," said Kewell, "we know that an Honorary Britannian was present in the battle. Why not use him as a scapegoat?"

"It could work," said Villetta.

'I don't want to wrongly accuse Suzaku Kururugi this time,' thought Jeremiah, 'but this will give me a chance to meet up with Lord Lelouch again.' "I approve of this plan," said Jeremiah.

"Then lets begin," said Kewell.

xXWhite Bishop, Red Queen, and Black KingXx

"Nunnally, I'm home," said Lelouch as he walked in with Kallen.

"Welcome home, big brother," said Nunnally as Sayoko wheeled her forward, "and Kallen, its good to see you."

"Nunnally," exclaimed Kallen, "your eyes! You can see."

"Why yes," said Nunnally with a smile, "it seems to be a side effect of the trip."

"Sayoko," said Lelouch, "can you get some refreshments?"

"Yes, my lord," said Sayoko before walking out and leaving them alone.

"So the three of us here have been brought back to the beginning by some higher force," said Lelouch, "now we have a chance to change things for the better."

"About that," said Kallen, "I've been meaning to do something."

*slap*

Kallen slapped Lelouch hard across the face, leaving a large red mark on his cheek.

"I seem to be getting slapped a lot," mused Lelouch.

"It serves you right for the whole Zero Requiem," said Nunnally with a sigh.

"I am truly sorry for ending things that way," said Lelouch.

"Don't worry," said Kallen, "you'll make it up to me."

"ho-mph!?" was all Lelouch was able to get out before Kallen closed the distance between them and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

When the two of them separated to get some air, Nunnally chuckled a bit.

"I know the two of you have pent up frustrations, but can we focus on business before you two get a room?" she asked.

Both Lelouch and Kallen blushed at that and awkwardly fixed their uniforms.

"R-right," said Lelouch, "now, if everything follows the same script as last time, Suzaku will be accused of murdering Clovis. We can use that to introduce Zero once again."

"What about the Black Knights?" asked Kallen.

"I plan on bringing them back as well," said Lelouch, "but this time, I won't keep my geass a secret from them."

"Are you sure?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch nodded, "I want to avoid any problems that would arise if they found out about it on their own."

"That would be a problem," said Nunnally.

"So I'll call Ohgi and we'll meet in the same place as last time," said Kallen.

Lelouch nodded, "I'll see you there."

xXWhite KnightXx

Suzaku wasn't really having the best day. He had woken up that morning to several Britannian soldiers with their guns pointed at him. He was then forcibly escorted to a prison cell and thrown in.

'I should have expected this,' thought Suzaku, 'after all, this happened last time too.'

He lay back on the hard metal cot in the cell and sighed. At least this would give him a chance to talk to Lelouch again. Suzaku sighed and began to wonder if Lelouch wasn't wrong with how he was doing things. Sure, he caused the death of Euphie, but that wasn't completely his fault and could be prevented this time if Lelouch was warned.

'I promise, things will be better,' he thought.

xXRed Queen and Black PawnsXx

"So Kallen," said Ohgi, "what was it that guy told you?"

"He contacted me last night," said Kallen, "and told me to gather you guys and board the outbound train on loop line five."

"How can we be sure it isn't a trap?" asked Tamaki.

"We just have to put our faith in him," said Kallen.

"You seem awfully trusting," said Tamaki, "there something you not telling us?"

"Leave it alone Tamaki," said Ohgi, noticing that Kallen was about to slug her comrade.

"Whatever," said Tamaki, "lets just go."

The group boarded the train as it left the station. As they walked through the compartments, they noticed that all of the train's passengers were sitting still with a glazed look, not even paying them any attention.

"What's with these people?" said Ohgi.

"I see you've arrived," said Lelouch's voice over the intercom.

"Were you the guy from Shinjuku?" asked Tamaki.

"Why yes," said Lelouch's voice, "before we talk further, please take a pair of sunglasses from the case to your right and put them on. Now, please look to the right and tell me what you see."

"I see the Britannian city," said Ohgi, "a city built on the sacrifice of the Japanese."

"Now look to the right and tell me what you see," said Lelouch's voice.

"I see our city," said Ohgi, "a city sucked dry by the Britannians and left to rot."

"Good answer," said Lelouch, "now please move to the front of the train."

The resistance group walked to the front cabin in the train where a man wearing a black cloak with gold trim and a black mask that covered his head.

"Was it you who caused the cease fire?" asked Ohgi.

"Did you enjoy my tour of the settlement?" asked Lelouch, his voice distorted by the mask.

"Tour?" asked Ohgi.

"Cut the crap man," said Tamaki, "there's no way you were the one to order the cease fire."

"Shut up, Tamaki!" said Kallen, "What do you mean, 'tour'?"

"I wanted you to fully grasp the difference between them," said Lelouch.

"We know the difference," said Ohgi, "that's why we fight Britannia."

"Wrong!" said Lelouch as he turned around to face them, "Britannia will not fall to terrorism. It is nothing but a childish nuisance. To defeat Britannia, you must know your enemy. You do not simply fight the people, but the entire empire itself. You must take up your swords and fight for justice!"

"Oh come on!" protested Tamaki, "How can we trust you when you hide behind a crappy mask? If you want us to follow you, then lose the mask."

"There is a reason that I wear this mask," said Lelouch, "I am the bearer of an incredible power that is known a Geass. The ability that I have allows me to use order a person to follow a single command that they will be forced to follow to the best of their abilities. This ability requires eye contact, and as such, the glasses I gave you, and this mask, are meant to protect you."

The resistance members then scrambled to put on their glasses, Tamaki was still skeptical.

"How do we know you're not bullshitting us?" he asked.

"I will provide a simple demonstration," said Lelouch, "_**King's Gambit.**_"

The people in the train car stood to their feet and bowed to Lelouch.

"What did you do to them?" asked Ohgi.

"I simply ordered them to bow to me when they hear the command I just uttered," said Lelouch, "they will also ignore all outside influences until the end of the train ride."

"Does anyone else have this power?" asked Ohgi.

"Not precisely," said Lelouch, "the power doesn't manifest the same way twice. I know of two more people that hold an ability like mine. The Emperor, and the Knight of One. The Emperor has the ability to modify the memories of others, and he doesn't require eye contact. The Knight of One can see trajectories of objects, allowing him to predict the movements of his enemies."

"What do you want from us?" asked Ohgi.

"Have you heard of the arrest of Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah," said Ohgi, "he was arrested for murdering Prince Clovis."

"He is being framed," said Lelouch, "I plan to rescue him. This will be my debut, the debut of Zero."


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass**

**Fixing Mistakes**

**I'm glad so many people have liked this story. That gives me inspiration to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and parts of this story come from R4 and The Masked King, The Anti knight and the Q1**

**Chapter 3: Zero's rebirth**

Lelouch watched through his Zero mask as the resistance members worked to refurbish a vehicle in a junkyard. The members were working hard to complete the project to the specifications that Zero had given them.

"You sure that this hunk of junk will be enough to change things?" asked Tamaki.

"Do not worry," said Lelouch, "this plan will not fail. In fact, this will be a chance to make a statement to the world."

"I hope you're right," muttered Ohgi.

"We're just about done," said Kallen as she walked up in a chauffer uniform.

"Alright then," said Lelouch, "lets begin the operation."

xXWhite Knight and Orange KnightXx

Jeremiah was looking over the precession that was leading Suzaku Kururugi to his sham of a court martial. He was mentally preparing himself for his next confrontation with Zero, or more precisely, Lelouch vi Britannia, the man he swore his loyalty to in the previous timeline. Jeremiah had instructed Kewell to

"Keep an eye out for anyone that might want to interrupt this proceeding," said Kewell from inside his Knightmare.

"Lord Kewell!" called out a guard.

"What is it?" asked Kewell.

"There's an unauthorized vehicle approaching," said the guard, "it's Prince Clovis's personal car!"

'So it begins,' thought, Kewell, "The Prince's car? Looks like we have a comedian. Let them through. All forces hold here."

Suzaku's was filled with nostalgia as he watched the familiar car drive up to the procession. When the car pulled to a stop, the familiar masked figure of Zero climbed onto the roof.

"Who are you to desecrate Prince Clovis's transport!" yelled Kewell, "Identify yourself."

"I," said Lelouch, pausing for dramatic effect, "am Zero."

"Zero?" said Villetta in confusion, "As in nothing?"

"I've seen enough," said Kewell as he pulled out his gun, "take off that mask."

"I would be careful where you aim that," said Lelouch as he pressed a button on a control, causing a flag on the car to burn away and reveal CC's capsule, "what if you miss?"

"Lord Jeremiah!" exclaimed Villetta, "That looks like…"

"Indeed," said Jeremiah, "that's quite the card he's played."

"I am holding a dead man's switch," said Lelouch, "should you kill me, this capsule will open. And I'm sure you know what that means."

"Fine," said Kewell, "what are your demands?"

"An exchange," said Lelouch, "this capsule, for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Impossible," said Kewell, "Kururugi is to stand trial for the murder of Prince Clovis."

"No," said Lelouch, "you are wrong. The one who murdered Clovis was not Kururugi. The man who killed Clovis…was myself!"

The reporters were in a frenzy from this newest piece of information. Standing before them was the man responsible for the death of a Britannian prince. They were scrambling to get a good angle with their cameras.

"For a single Eleven, you save the lives of countless Britannians," said Lelouch, "I find that to be an acceptable bargain. After all I wouldn't want the public to learn of Loki."

"What is he talking about?" asked a soldier.

"If you don't want it to go public," began Lelouch.

Lelouch leaned in and revealed his Geass sigil, "**you will do everything in your power to allow us to escape with Suzaku Kururugi.**"

"Yes sir," said Kewell, "release Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Are you insane Kewell?" exclaimed Villetta before moving to stop the release of Suzaku.

As her Knightmare approached the prisoner, it was taken down from several shots to her Landspinners and Factsphers, "Kewell what are you doing!?"

Kewell lowered his Sutherland's rifle, which was still smoking from shooting Villetta's Knightmare, "I said to release Kururugi."

Lelouch unbound Suzaku and led him to the other resistance members.

"Now," said Lelouch, "here's a parting gift."

Lelouch released his pressure on the trigger, causing the capsule to open and release colored smoke, causing several people to panic.

"Jeremiah!" yelled Villetta.

"Don't worry," said Jeremiah, "it's just colored smoke. The real gas would have already killed them. I'll pursue them on foot."

Jeremiah then drew his Sutherland rifle and emptied the clip into Kewell's unit, forcing it to eject its pilot to eject.

"Watch Kewell and make sure he doesn't try anything," he told Villetta, "use my Knightmare."

With that, Jeremiah ran off in the direction that he knew the resistance members had fled in, leaving Villetta to guard Kewell as he struggled against the soldiers that were restraining him.

xXWhite Knight, Red Queen, Black King, Black Pawns, and Orange KnightXx

"I didn't think Zero could do it," said Ohgi.

"I had faith in him," said Kallen.

"That was some hell of a bluff," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said a terrorist, "to think he got Kewell to turn on his allies like that."

"Where is Zero?" asked another terrorist.

"He wanted to talk to Kururugi in private," said Ohgi.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the warehouse, Lelouch was talking to Suzaku, having removed the shock collar that impeded his speech.

"Looks like you were treated rather harshly, Private Kururugi," said Lelouch through his Zero mask.

"So you were the one who killed Clovis?" asked Suzaku.

"That is correct," said Lelouch.

"Why?" asked Suzaku.

"He was responsible for the slaughter of innocent lives," said Lelouch.

"What about the poison gas?" asked Suzaku.

"All that was inside the capsule was colored smoke," said Lelouch, "it was a simple bluff."

"I see," said Suzaku, "and I assume that you would want me to join you and your allies?"

"Why, yes," said Lelouch, 'That's odd, Suzaku didn't anticipate by offer last time.'

"First," said Suzaku, "why don't you take off the weird mask, Lelouch."

Suddenly, the pieces all fell into place once again.

"It's good to see you too, Suzaku," said Lelouch as he removed his mask.

"So who else was brought back?" asked Suzaku.

"So far, I only know of Kallen, and Nunnally," said Lelouch.

"I see," said Lelouch, "well, I should introduce the future Black Knights to their newest ally."

Lelouch placed his mask on his face and led Suzaku to the other members of the resistance.

"I would like to formally introduce you to our newest ally in this battle," said Lelouch, "Suzaku Kururugi has agreed to aid us in our fight against Britannia."

"One day, Britannia will fall and Japan will be free," said Suzaku, "this I pledge."

Suddenly, the door of the warehouse opened and Jeremiah walked in. The resistance members immediately pointed their weapons at him, but he simply placed his gun and sword on the ground and walked over to Lelouch.

"My lord," said Jeremiah, "I am here to pledge my life and loyalty to you as your Orange Knight."

"Orange?" asked Tamaki, "What is he talking about."

Lelouch simply smiled. It seemed yet another ally has come back to join him.

"Rise Jeremiah Gottwald," said Lelouch.

"What's going on, Zero?" asked Tamaki, "Why is he here? And what's this about Orange?"

"Orange is a secret plan that Zero devised," said Jeremiah, "it involves placing a mole deep within the ranks of the Britannians in order to gather information and intelligence from the military."

"So you're the mole?" asked Ohgi.

"Yes," said Jeremiah, "I am Zero's Orange Knight."

"Anyway," said Lelouch, "Suzaku should return to his court martial, to hide the fact that he has changed sides. Once that is over, he can formally resign from the Britannian military and join our ranks."

"Agreed," said Suzaku.

"Then I shall be leaving," said Lelouch, "I will contact you at a later date."

With that, Lelouch walked out of the warehouse.

xXWhite Knight and White RooksXx

After Suzaku's court martial, he met up with Lloyd and Cecile in the ASEE department. He had already submitted his forms for resignation from the military and just wanted to say goodbye to the two people that had believed in him.

"Suzaku!" said Cecile when she saw him walk into the room, "Is it true that you're resigning?"

"Yeah," said Suzaku, "I can't work for a system that will scapegoat an innocent man to further their ends."

"You're going to join that Zero character, aren't you?" said Lloyd.

"Wh-what?" exclaimed Suzaku, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to play innocent," said Lloyd, "we're not fools here."

"Are you going to turn me in?" asked Suzaku as he tensed for a fight.

"Well, that would be one option," said Lloyd, "though that would mean having to find someone new to pilot the Lancelot, and finding someone who could match your aptitude for the unit would be difficult."

Suzaku waited, wondering where the scientist was going with this.

And so we've come to a decision," said Lloyd, "Cecile and I are going to be joining you."

"Wait, what?" said Suzaku.

"You heard correctly," said Lloyd, "we intend to join Zero as Knightmare Frame technicians."

"You're serious?" said Suzaku.

"Yes," said Cecile, "we agree that the treatment you received was unjust and unfair. And Lloyd doesn't want to lose his precious devicer."

"Alright," said Suzaku, "I'll talk to Zero. Now, I'd best be going."

xXWhite Knight and Pink BishopXx

Suzaku was walking through a park carrying a bag with his belongings. He had just finished cleaning out his locker in the barracks and was thinking of calling Lelouch to inform him of Lloyd and Cecile's offer, but he felt like he was forgetting something.

"Out of the way, please. Look out below!"

Ah. Right.

Suzaku looked up and was able to react in time to catch a young woman with long pink hair wearing a white blouse and an orange dress.

"Are you alright?" asked Suzaku.

"I'm sorry," said the girl, "I wasn't aware anyone was down here until I had leapt."

"It's alright," said Suzaku, "I wasn't expecting a beautiful girl to come falling into my arms either."

The girl blushed lightly as Suzaku put her down.

"So why did you jump off of that wall?" asked Suzaku.

"Well," said the girl, "there are some bad guys that are chasing me. Would you be willing to help me escape?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Suzaku.

"Thank you," said the girl, "my name is…Euphie."

"It's nice to meet you," said Suzaku, "my name is…"

"Oh, I know who you are," said Euphie, "Private Suzaku Kururugi, son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

"That's right," said Suzaku, "though I've resigned my military commission."

"You left the military?" asked Euphie in a surprised voice.

"Yeah," said Suzaku, "I couldn't take the bias and prejudice that I had to face."

"I'm really sorry," said Euphie.

"Don't be," said Suzaku with a light chuckle, "now I can focus on getting a normal education."

Suzaku turned to Euphie, but saw that she was playing with a familiar cat with an injured leg.

"Meow meow," said Euphie, "does I. kitty's paw hurt? Meow meow meow."

Suzaku chuckled with nostalgia as he walked over.

"Hey there," he said, reaching to pet the cat.

*chomp*

…only to have it bite down on his hand.

"Argh," said Suzaku in pain.

"Oh my," said Euphie.

Once Euphie had removed the cat from Suzaku's hand, she began to bandage it.

"It seems you have some trouble with cats," she said.

"I actually like cats," said Suzaku, "unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual."

"I think an unrequited love is the mark of a kind person," said Euphie.

"If that's true then you must have an unrequited love," Suzaku joked, causing the pinkette to blush, "but anyway, why did you lie earlier? There aren't bad people chasing you, are there?"

"Not really," said Euphie, "you're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not," said Suzaku, "I'm just glad I could spend time with a beautiful girl."

This caused Euphie to blush again and wonder if he was being sincere or if he was just this way around most women.

"Maybe I should be going," said Euphie.

"I had a wonderful time…Princess Euphemia," said Suzaku with a kind smile.

"How long did you know?" asked the now revealed princess.

"The whole time," said Suzaku, "there aren't many pink haired girls, and your name gave it away."

"I see," said Euphemia.

"It doesn't really change anything," said Suzaku, "you're still a kind person, and I'm glad to have been able to spend time with you."

"I liked it too," said Euphie, "I hope we can do it again later."

"I'd like that," said Suzaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass**

**Fixing Mistakes**

**Here's the next chapter. Also, I'm going to have Nunnally get a Geass so she can help her brother and not be stuck on the sidelines. What do you think an appropriate one would be for her?**

**So if you could offer a Geass through the reviews or PM, just tell me the name and what it can do. Also tell me the limitations. If I like it, I'll use it and mention your name when I post it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and parts of this story come from R4 and The Masked King, The Anti knight and the Q1**

**Chapter 4: Setting the Board**

Lelouch stared at the two Knightmare Engineers that stood before him. He was surprised when Suzaku called his secure phone and told him that there were some people that needed to meet the Black King.

Lelouch remembered that that was a code that the two of them had devised as the Zero Requiem drew closer to completion. The code was a way for them to safely meet up with their allies, so Lelouch donned his Zero costume and headed to the meeting place.

That was how Lelouch found himself in an old warehouse facing Lloyd and Cecile next to a large crate they brought with them.

"So you're the infamous Zero," said Lloyd, "the one that killed Prince Clovis."

"Yes," said Lelouch, "that was my doing. Suzaku informed me about your occupations. Tell me, what would two of Britannia's finest Knightmare specialists want with a know terrorist and enemy of Britannia?"

"Well," said Lloyd, "the Lancelot is all but useless without Suzaku to use it, meaning we can't get much data for new developments, so we decided to follow Suzaku's example and join you. It's for the purpose of science!"

"We also agree with Suzaku's assessment of the system," commented Cecile.

"I see," said Lelouch, "and what would you be able to contribute to our cause?"

Lloyd and Cecile smiled and the former pushed a button on a remote, causing the large crate to open and reveal a familiar Knightmare Frame.

"May I present, the Lancelot Eclipse!" said Lloyd as he gestured toward the Frame.

Inside the crate was a repainted version of the Lancelot. The white parts had been painted black, while the gold was left untouched, making it look similar to the Gawain.

"We took the original Lancelot with us and added some things to it after repainting it," said Lloyd, "we installed a special device that can jam Factsphere sensors that aren't shielded from the effect, essentially blinding the unshielded Knightmare's Factspheres. We also intend to add special weapons known as Master Vibration Swords and we added an ejection unit."

"And you are giving it to us?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, Suzaku is still going to be its pilot, but he does work for you," said Cecile.

"And with a decent budget and the right materials, we could begin development on some new Knightmares for your group," added Lloyd.

"What kind of budget would be needed to upgrade our current Sutherlands to perform at Sixth Generation status?" asked Lelouch.

"Well," said Cecile, "that wouldn't be easy. I'd estimate that, even with access to the proper materials, it would cost at least several thousand dollars."

"I can provide you with some materials and the money needed," said Lelouch, "if you can do it, I welcome you to our ranks."

"Are you sure that money won't be a problem?" asked Cecile.

"I have ways to gather funds that isn't technically illegal," said Lelouch, "so finances won't be an issue. I also have contacts that I can utilize to get you any supplies you need."

"Well," said Lloyd, "I think we made the right decision when we chose sides. We'll get started immediately."

"Just don't get carried away," said Lelouch, "I'm going to need my allies to be able to pilot them without problems."

"We'll do that," said Cecile.

'Things are definitely going better this time around,' thought Lelouch as he walked away from the headquarters, 'though I might need to find us a better hideout if things continue like this. We'll need someplace for the scientists to work and store the Knightmares.'

Lelouch sighed. There was a lot of work to do.

xXBlack King, Red Queen, and White KnightXx

The next day, Lelouch was sitting in class when the teacher walked in, saying that a new student would be joining the class. Lelouch smirked inwardly. He had talked with Milly and her grandfather, the two of them being knowledgeable of his roots and his time spent in Japan before the invasion, and had pulled some strings to allow Suzaku to enroll.

"Class," said the teacher, "I'd like to introduce a new student that will be joining us."

"Hi," said Suzaku, "I'm Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The class began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Wasn't he the guy who killed Clovis?"

"No, that was Zero."

"Why is an Eleven at this school?"

"He's supposed to be an 'Honorary Britannian' now."

"Who's going to have to sit next to him?"

"I wouldn't want to. His filth might rub off on me."

Lelouch closed his eyes. He had expected this kind of reaction, but this time around, he would make an effort to help Suzaku.

"Sir," said Lelouch as he stood.

"Yes, Mr. Lamperouge?" asked the teacher.

"If it's alright, could Suzaku sit next to me?" Lelouch said, smiling at the hush that fell across the room, "We knew each other as children, so I hoped to help him acclimate to the school's environment."

"Ah," said the teacher, "I guess that would be alright. Mr. Kururugi, please take the seat next to Mr. Lamperouge."

"Yes sir," said Suzaku before walking to his seat.

"Alright," said the teacher, "today's lesson…"

Lelouch tuned out the lesson and made a subtle gesture by tugging his collar that signaled to Suzaku and to Kallen, whom he had educated in his sign language, to meet on the roof. The three of them, having lived through this lesson before, took light notes and, when the bell rang, headed to the roof of the building to chat.

"So is there any reason you called us?" asked Kallen as she dropped her sickly persona in favor of her real one.

"I'd like to arrange a meeting between all of us that have been brought back from the previous life," said Lelouch, "if I'm not mistaken, Cornelia will be arriving soon and we'll need to plan so that."

"Do you have any plans on how to avoid the fiasco at Saitama this time around?" asked Kallen.

"For one," said Lelouch, "I don't intend to so fully rely upon the Yamato Alliance," said Lelouch, "after their utter defeat and cowardice last time, I'm going to devise a plan that doesn't depend on their support."

"How will you fight Cornelia without the forces of the Yamato alliance?" asked Suzaku.

"Well," said Lelouch, "I think I'd rather talk about that when the we all meet up. I'll arrange something so the two of you should meet me at my place after school gets out. Around 7 or so would be best."

"Alright then," said Suzaku, "I'll see you then."

"See you later Lelouch," said Kallen before pecking Lelouch on the cheek and walking off.

Lelouch smiled and pulled out his phone to make a special call to Jeremiah.

xXWhite Knight, White Bishop, Red Queen, Black King, and Orange KnightXx

That evening, Lelouch had Sayoko prepare extra food and place settings in anticipation for the guests he was going to receive. He had already filled in Sayoko on the details involving his second chance, and she had promised to help however she could by ensuring Nunnally would remain safe and not be used as a bargaining chip.

"So Lelouch," said Nunnally, "you said you're inviting guests?"

"Yes," said Lelouch, "I'm having all our allies that have traveled back from the previous timeline come here so we can plan."

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Nunnally.

"No," said Lelouch with a smile, "you were brought back as well, and I think there are some people that would like to meet you."

"Who?" asked Nunnally.

"That would spoil the surprise," said Lelouch with a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Allow me," said Sayoko as she moved to open the door.

"Thank you Sayoko," said Lelouch.

Sayoko opened the door to reveal Suzaku standing there.

"Sayoko," said Suzaku, "its good to see you again."

"I assume you were brought back to this timeline like Master Lelouch?" asked Sayoko.

"Yes," said Suzaku, "thank you for taking care of them."

"Thank you, Suzaku," said Sayoko, "would you like some tea?"

"Why thank you," said Suzaku as he walked in.

"Suzaku!" said Nunnally as she wheeled herself over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Nunnally," said Suzaku as he returned the embrace, "I'm so sorry for what happened last time and for the things I did."

"Its alright," said Nunnally, "I forgive you."

"So he gets a hug and I get a slap?" grumbled Lelouch as he walked in with a tray of food.

"He didn't commit assisted suicide just to make a world that he thought I would want," said Nunnally.

"Now now," said Suzaku, "lets not dig up the mistakes of the past."

"Thank you," said Lelouch.

There was another knock on the door and Sayoko opened it to reveal Kallen, her hair in its spiky style that she wears it in when she isn't hiding behind her sickly persona.

"Miss Kouzuki," said Sayoko in greeting.

"Hello, Miss Sayoko," said Kallen with a smile before walking in and giving Nunnally a hug.

"So we're waiting on one more person," said Suzaku.

"Someone else was brought back as well?" asked Nunnally.

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door that Sayoko moved to answer. When she opened the door, Jeremiah was seen standing there dressed in his normal uniform.

"Miss Shinozaki," said Jeremiah with a smile, "it is a pleasure to see you again. I would like to offer my thanks for taking care of Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally all of these years."

He ended his thanks by taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Oh," said Sayoko with a light blush, "it was no trouble at all."

Jeremiah smiled and walked into the room and knelt down in front of Nunnally's wheelchair.

"It's good to see you again, your highness. I'd like to apologize for anything that I did that caused you grief in the previous timeline," said Jeremiah.

"It's alright," said Nunnally, "as long as we focus on changing the future, the past doesn't matter."

"Now that we're all here," said Lelouch, "lets get down to business."

"Right," said Kallen, "you were going to tell us how you intend to beat Cornelia this time around."

Lelouch nodded, "Thanks to unexpected support from Lloyd and Cecile, we now have two skilled Knightmare designers on our side that are willing to upgrade our current Fifth Generation Sutherlands into Sixth Generation frames, as long as I provide them with finances and materials. Which brings me to my first point. Jeremiah, I'm going to need you to use your connections to secretly divert several shipments of Knightmare Frame materials to our current base."

"I think I can arrange that without too much trouble," said Jeremiah, "but what about the finances?"

"Let me guess," said Nunnally, "chess?"

"Exactly," said Lelouch, "the money I get from those games should easily be enough."

"So you think that just because we'll have better Knightmares, we'll beat her?" asked Kallen.

"No," said Lelouch, "just because my dear sister's forces will be limited to Gloucesters, doesn't mean that they won't be able to defeat us. Her troops are skilled in Knightmare Combat and know their units like the backs of their hands. With the exception of you and Suzaku, our group doesn't have pilots that can match them in Knightmare Frame Combat."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Suzaku.

"Cornelia is going to want to reenact the Shinjuku Ghetto massacre to try and draw Zero into a trap, if events go as they did last time around," said Lelouch, "only this time, we will be the ones leading her into a trap."

"How do you intend to do that?" asked Jeremiah.

"Cornelia may be the Goddess of Victory, but she is still a loving sister," said Lelouch, "all we have to do is appeal to that part of her."

"Do you mean sister Euphie?" asked Nunnally.

"No," said Lelouch, "I mean us."

That response got a violent response from the other three members of this meeting.

"Lelouch, you can't be serious!" said Kallen.

"Cornelia would take you to the Emperor and you know what that would mean!" said Suzaku.

"My Lord," said Jeremiah, "I cannot allow this."

"Quiet!" said Lelouch, "I do not intend to surrender to Cornelia. I do, however, intend to offer her a challenge. Her two best pilots, against my two best pilots. Should she win, I will give her information that will allow her to begin her search for her missing brother and sister. But should she fail, she will let us leave without consequence."

"Do you think she'll agree?" asked Kallen.

"Princess Cornelia is a woman of honor," said Jeremiah, "if she swears upon her honor to uphold her end of the bargain, then she will."

"Alright," said Lelouch, "lets get ready for the redo of the Saitama Ghetto battle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Geass**

**Fixing Mistakes**

**There were some concerns about Lelouch's request to have the Sutherlands upgraded to Sixth Generation status. After giving it some thought, I've decided to make a few changes to my plans.**

**The Knightmares won't be quite up to 6****th**** gen status, but they will be above 5****th**** gen status, making them the first and only Generation 5.1 Knightmares.**

**Also, I'm still open to suggestions on Nunnally's Geass.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Saitama round 2**

xXPink Queen and Grey PawnsXx

Clovis's staff gathered around an airstrip as a private plane bearing the coat of arms of the Britannian royal family touched down. When the doors opened and the ramp descended, the members of the cabinet stood at attention as a woman wearing a dark red outfit with gold trim and a white mantle walked out. She had dark pink hair and indigo eyes that had a gaze sharp enough to split stone. This was Cornelia Li Britannia, the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, known as the Goddess of Victory and the Witch of Britannia.

"Princess Cornelia," said one of the nobles, "it is an honor to be in your presence."

"I'd like a report on the situation here," said Cornelia sternly.

"Yes your majesty," said the man, "the first order of business is a welcome banquet in your honor…"

*bang*

The man fell to the ground dead as Cornelia lowered her smoking pistol with a scowl on her face.

"Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt," spat Cornelia, "all of you disgust me. Now get out of my sight!"

The nobles scrambled away, not wanting to be the next one that the Princess took out her aggression on. Once they had left, a familiar pink haired teen ran up.

"Sister," said Euphemia happily.

"I heard what you did, Euphemia," sighed Cornelia, "you shouldn't be so reckless."

"I know," said Euphemia, "but sister…"

"And please try to be formal," said Cornelia, "you will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia."

"Yes Viceroy," said Euphemia.

"Now then," said Cornelia as the rest of her Knights disembarked from the plane, "I think I have a plan to deal with this new terrorist, Zero."

xXBlack King, Black Pawns, White Knight, White Rooks, and Red QueenXx

"So what did you want us to come down here for, Zero?" asked Ohgi as he stood in front of a large warehouse with the rest of the Black Knights.

"I brought you here to introduce you to some new allies that have joined our forces," said Lelouch.

Lelouch then punched a code into a keypad and the massive steel doors began to open, revealing a makeshift lab, with numerous Knightmare Frames in various states of development.

"What's this?" asked Ohgi.

"Ah, Zero," said Lloyd as he walked up, "are these your associates?"

"What's this Britannian doing here?" demanded Tamaki.

"Lloyd and his colleague here has decided to come over to our side and join our cause and offer their services as Knightmare Frame engineers," said Lelouch, "they are not our enemies. Now Lloyd, how goes the project?"

"Well," said Lloyd, "we weren't able to completely upgrade the Sutherlands to Sixth Generation status, but we have managed to enhance their performance above the standard Fifth Generation. Now, I give you: the Knightmare Frame Yomi!"

Lloyd and Cecile gestured to a completed Knightmare Frame that was colored jet black. It looked like a Sutherland, except it had a slightly more streamlined design and had Slash Harkens on the wrists and a sword sheathed on its back. It also had two additional Factspheres on the shoulders.

"It's the first Generation 5.1 Knightmare Frame in existence," said Lloyd, "at the moment, we only have one that is complete, but we can finish the others if you give us a few more weeks."

"Very impressive," said Lelouch, "Kallen, this first one will be yours. Make sure to go through the manual before our next operation."

"What _is_ our next operation?" asked Ohgi.

"The Second Princess of Britannia has arrived in Japan to take over for her brother," said Lelouch, "unlike Clovis, she is a seasoned commander and a skilled Knightmare Frame Pilot with her personalized Gloucester."

"Wait," said Tamaki, "are you seriously intending for us to face the Goddess of Victory in combat?"

"Why yes," said Lelouch, "yes I am."

"Are you insane?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Oh ye of little faith," said Lelouch, "I already have a plan in motion to deal with Cornelia's forces when the time comes. Simply put your faith in me as you did in Shinjuku."

"Alright," said Ohgi, "what do you need us to do?"

Lelouch smiled behind his mask. Oh how things would be different this time around.

xXPink Queen, Purple Knights and Purple PawnsXx

"Princess Cornelia," said a soldier, "the preparations are almost complete."

"Excellent," said Cornelia as she looked over at the Saitama Ghetto.

"Your highness," said one of the soldiers, "we thank you for giving us another chance to prove ourselves."

"You all are from the Shinjuku Ghetto battle?" said Cornelia, "Tell me, do you find these conditions similar?"

"Similar?" asked the man.

"To those in Shinjuku," said Cornelia, "from what I've seen, Zero has a flair for the dramatic. Therefore, I intend to replicate the Shinjuku Ghetto incident to draw him in."

"Princess," said a black haired man wearing a Knightmare Frame pilot's outfit and glasses, "the preparations are complete and we've alerted the media crews."

"Thank you Guilford," said Cornelia, "well Zero, your move."

xXBlack King and White BishopXx

Lelouch was in his room getting ready to leave when the broadcast aired on the television about Cornelia's attack on the Saitama Ghetto.

'It's beginning,' thought Lelouch.

"Big Brother," said Nunnally as she wheeled into the room, "I heard the broadcast. You're going to go and fight Sister Cornelia again."

"Yeah," said Lelouch, "it's that time again."

"Just promise me one thing," said Nunnally, "come back alive."

"I promise," said Lelouch before grabbing the case with his Zero outfit and walking out.

Once he left, Nunnally wheeled her chair around to face CC who was leaning in the doorway to their rooms.

"Miss CC," said Nunnally, "I have a request to make of you."

xXRed Queen, White Knight, Black Pawns, Black KingXx

"So Zero," said Ohgi as the resistance group looked over the layout of the Saitama Ghetto, "what's your plan this time?"

"It's simple really," said Lelouch, "Cornelia wishes to draw me into a trap by reenacting the Shinjuku Ghetto Massacre. I intend to take her trap and turn it against her."

"Alright," said Ohgi, "let's move out."

The resistance group boarded Sutherlands that Lelouch and Jeremiah had procured for their use in this battle and headed into the Ghetto.

Lelouch got into position and pulled out a chessboard, "Well, dear sister, let the game: begin."

Lelouch activated his Knightmare's display and began to give out orders.

"P2, R1, proceed to point B-27 and begin evacuation of civilians. P1, P5, proceed to point C-7 and do the same," said Lelouch, "Q1, N1, head to the J-7 and H-5 and begin your tasks."

"On it," said Kallen and Suzaku as they sped off in their Knightmares.

"Lets go," said Ohgi as the resistance moved to their designated points.

xXPink Queen, Purple Knights, Purple PawnsXx

"Your majesty," said Andreas Dalton, leader of the Glaston Knights, "Zero's forces have been sighted in the Ghetto."

"Then let us begin," said Cornelia, "commence the eradication of the ghetto."

"Yes Princess," said Dalton, "all units, commence the operation."

At that command, Cornelia's forces poured into the ghetto and began to attack the men, women, and children that lived there. The forces found it strange that there was a significantly smaller amount of people in the ghettos. Nevertheless, they did their jobs.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers spotted a movement, but when they activated their Factspheres to check it out, they found that the sensors were inoperative. Before they could radio in, their Knightmares were cleaved in two at the waist by a pair of swords and they were forced to eject. The last thing they saw was a black and gold Knightmare Frame speeding away.

xXRed QueenXx

Kallen drove her upgraded Sutherland through the streets of the ghetto. She liked the maneuverability of the new unit, but personally, she missed the Guren. She had painted the black unit red out of a personal preference though. She rounded a corner to see several enemy Gloucesters attacking a Japanese residence. With a growl, she raised her units rifle and fired a few rounds into the enemy units' arms, legs, and landspinners, disabling the units and forcing the pilots to eject.

"K1," said Kallen, "section H-5 is clear."

"Excellent," said Lelouch's voice over the radio, "proceed to section G-8."

"Alright," said Kallen before speeding off.

xXBlack KingXx

Lelouch smiled behind his mask as he watched his plan unfold smoothly. He had instructed Kallen and Suzaku to use hit and run tactics to take down the enemy forces that were entering the He drove his Sutherland to a part of the ghetto where soldiers were patrolling. On the way, he changed into the soldier's uniform he used to sneak into Clovis's base. When he arrived, he climbed out of the Knightmare and approached a lone soldier.

"Sergeant," said Lelouch, "I have an important item that must be given to Princess Cornelia. **You will deliver this to the princess and tell her it is a message from Zero. You will have no recollection of this meeting and will not investigate it.**"

"Yes sir," said the soldier as he took the radio Lelouch was offering and rushed off.

'And now I call check,' thought Lelouch as he climbed back into his Sutherland and drove off, 'Your move sister dear.'

xXPink Queen, Purple KnightsXx

Cornelia was looking over the readouts on the displays with a frown on her face. Her troops were being picked off one by one by one in attacks that happened so fast they couldn't do anything.

"Zero seems to be a better tactician than I gave him credit for," growled Cornelia, "Guilford, prepare my Knightmare."

"Yes your majesty," said Guilford.

"Princess Cornelia!" said a soldier as he ran up holding a radio, "I have to give you this. It's a message from Zero."

"A message?" asked Cornelia, "How did you come by this?"

"I-I don't know?" said the soldier, "I was patrolling and then I realized that I had been given this."

*bang*

"Idiot," growled Cornelia as she lowered her smoking gun, "have that radio inspected for traps."

"My my Cornelia," said a distorted voice from the radio, "I never thought you'd actually shoot the messenger."

"Zero," growled Cornelia, "what do you want?"

"I would like to make a proposition," said the voice, "a way to end the battle with minimum casualties to both sides."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists," said Cornelia.

"Even when said terrorist has information on the wellbeing of your family?" asked the voice.

"What have you done with Euphemia?" asked Cornelia in a dangerous voice, "If you touch her…"

"I haven't done a thing to your sister," said the voice, "I was talking about your beloved siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally."

"What are you talking about?" growled Cornelia.

"Ah ah ah," taunted the voice, "you haven't even agreed to my proposition and already want the prize. But, I suppose that I could throw you a bone. **They're alive**."

Those words caused the blood of the Goddess of Victory to freeze in her veins. The thought that her two lost siblings could actually be alive after all this time changed everything. If this terrorist knew something about their location, then she had to listen.

"What do you want?" asked Cornelia in a hollow voice.

"Princess Cornelia!" exclaimed Guilford.

"Shut up!" said Cornelia, "I need to know what he knows."

"That's more like it," said the voice, "now, the game is simple. A match between my two aces and your two best pilots. Should you defeat them, I will tell you everything that I know about your dear brother and sister before surrendering myself to your custody. If we win, then you will swear on your honor as the Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire to let us walk free and you will end the slaughter of the Japanese in the ghetto."

"Fine," said Cornelia, "I accept your terms."

"Then meet us at the center of the ghetto in half and hour," said the voice before the radio went dead.

"Guilford, Dalton," said Cornelia, "get your Knightmares and head to those coordinates. We can't lose this contest."

"Yes your majesty," said the two Knights.

'Zero,' thought Cornelia, 'I'll have that information. Your aces can't hope to beat my two Knights.'

xXPurple Knights, Red Queen, and White KnightXx

When Guilford and Dalton's Gloucesters pulled into the area where the contest would take place, they saw that two Knightmares were waiting for them. They were both sleeker than the normal mass produced models and didn't look like anything either of them had ever seen. One was colored black with gold highlights and the other was bright crimson.

"Who are you two?" asked Guilford.

"We are Zero's Knights," said Kallen, "I am Izanami."

"And I am Izanagi," said Suzaku.

"We will be your opponents," said Kallen.

"Alright then," said Dalton, "we will win this victory for Princess Cornelia."

"We'll see about that," said Suzaku.

The two purple Knightmares raised their lances and prepared to attack, causing the red and black Knightmares to ready their weapons. The red one raised its combat rifles and the black one drew two purple swords from sheaths on its back that began to glow with energy.

"Lets go," said Kallen.

Suzaku piloted the Lancelot Eclipse toward the two Gloucesters, attacking with its Master Vibration Swords and forcing the Gloucesters on the defensive. Dalton's Gloucester kicked the Lancelot Eclipse back, but was forced to dodge a barrage of gunfire from the Yomi's rifles. Guilford tried to attack with his Slash Harkens, but the Lancelot sliced through them with its MVS blades, allowing Kallen to damage his Fact Spheres with her rifles.

"You two are skilled," said Dalton.

"Of course," said Kallen, "what would you expect of Zero's Knights."

"Indeed," said Dalton, "but the Knights of Princess Cornelia won't be defeated so easily."

"Perhaps," said Suzaku from behind Dalton's unit, "but this is our victory."

Before Dalton could turn to defend himself, Suzaku slashed the back of the Gloucester, forcibly ejecting the cockpit by slicing most of it clean off. Guilford turned to help Dalton, but was defeated when Kallen emptied the clips of her rifles into his Knightmare, causing him to eject.

"Looks like we win," said Kallen.

"I can't believe it," said Guilford, "those Elevens beat us."

"First of all," said Kallen, "we are Japanese. Secondly, just because someone isn't Britannian, doesn't mean that they don't have skill."

"Zero," said Suzaku, "were you watching?"

xXCheckmateXx

"Indeed I was," said Lelouch into the radio, "now, I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain, Princess Cornelia."

Cornelia scowled at the radio, but she knew that she had made an arrangement and her honor as a princess of Britannia compelled her to uphold that deal.

"Fine," she growled, "all forces, pull out of the Ghetto. We have lost this day."

And thus, the battle of the Saitama Ghetto ended once more.


End file.
